In a semiconductor light emitting device, a high output power and high light emitting efficiency are required. To achieve a high output power, the semiconductor light emitting device having a structure in which an n-side electrode is provided at an upper portion, a p-side electrode combined with a reflection layer is provided at a lower portion, light is taken out from an upper side, has been developed.
In the semiconductor light emitting device with a thin wire structure, a hole injected to a light emitting layer is injected from the opposite direction versus a direction of an electron injection. Because a hole is heavier than an electron, a hole remains in a P-type semiconductor layer side. Because an electron is lighter than a hole, an electron reaches the P-type semiconductor layer. By a convergence of a hole and an electron, a recombination region easily generates below a thin wire electrode, a carrier concentration reaches a high concentration. In the semiconductor light emitting device with a high output power, when a carrier density increases in a narrow region, an overflow and non-radiative Auger recombination increase, therefore, a light emitting efficiency decreases.